Golden Sun: Bit of Summer Blues
by crazy-but-fun
Summary: Isaac gets real bored over the summer...hey! It's fall! He goes...what one would call crazy. Well, anyways, here's the lowdown. Garet looses hair, Kraden's house is toilet papered, and Mia and Jenna become evil! When will the havoc end?
1. The Summer Blues

Golden Sun: Bit of Summer Blues

Prologue – Summer Vacation Blues

"I'm bored…I'm bored…I'm bored…" Isaac brushed a strand of his almost golden hair out of his sweaty forehead. "I'M BORED!"

There was a loud scream from the kitchen as Isaac picked up his mother's best cooking knife and sliced off all the curtains, nearly missing Garet who had just walked in, obviously immune to the bloodcurdling screams Isaac was emitting.

"Uh, hi I think. Do you know where your mother keeps the cheese?" Garet mumbled, scratching his head. He headed towards Isaac who was still swinging the sharp blade around.

"DIE! DIEDIEDIEDIE!" Isaac gave a mighty swing and chopped off a good deal of Garet's crimson hair.

"Uh…I don't remember getting a haircut-"

Then he gave out an earsplitting scream as Isaac grabbed his Gaia Blade from their first adventure and sent it swinging at him.

"MOMMY!" Garet screamed and dove under Isaac's bed.

Somebody knocked on the door and the Gaia Blade went cutting right through the door, sending Mia and Ivan, who were standing outside screaming like demons.

"…Is that you Isaac-" Mia began uncertainly, and the door was blown off its hinges.

"GAAAAH!" Garet came tumbling out the house, grabbed the door and forced it back on its hinges. "I think Isaac's gone crazy…"

"THINK? YOU THINK? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THINK! HE IS CRAZY!" Ivan screamed, and meekly added "Keep the door locked…"

"What?" Garet mumbled, obviously deaf to what Ivan had just blared, and opened the door, just to have his sleeve pinned down by Isaac's Gaia Blade. "MOMMY!" he screamed for the second time that day.

While Ivan and Mia came to Garet's rescue, Jenna came along, with a bouquet of pink flowers.

"PINK!" Isaac, Garet, and Ivan screamed in horror, and all brought out their machetes.

"You think you're going to defeat me with…dinner knives?" Jenna squealed, obviously frustrated. "Preposterous, this isn't pink, it's magenta you fools, MAGENTA!"

She waved the 'magenta' flowers into their faces. Isaac started getting boils, Garet got acne, and five metric tons of rock fell on Ivan, leaving a hand twitching outside the pile of rocks.

"I see…" Jenna said stiffly and marched off. "If you all don't mind now, I'm going to Kraden's so I can…" she stifled a giggle and scampered off.

Meanwhile, the boys were trying to get rid of their ailments. But it didn't seem to be working, just making it worse.

"MY FACE IS COVERED IN…BOILS!" Isaac screamed, swatting at the air in anguish.

"Well, MY face is covered in pimples!" Garet wailed, bringing out a pink Disney Princess mirror.

"Mmmffmmm!" Ivan squealed, but nobody heard him.

Mia groaned and followed Jenna, leaving the boys with their troubles…

And then she saw a little turtle walking around…

"Oh Turtle, you don't know my troubles!" Mia sighed. "I'm stuck with three ugly boys who are one, silent, two, stupid, three, too smart for his own good."

Turtle: Blink

Mia glared at the turtle.

"Of course you don't understand what I'm saying."

Then she moved the turtle onto Isaac's roof.

Turtle: Blink…Ooh! Hay roofing! Munch…

Meanwhile…

"I hate boils…" Isaac wailed, obviously cured of his craziness.

"Well I hate pimples…" Garet moaned, swabbing his face with facial cleanser.

"I hate broken bones…" Ivan sniffled, sitting in a wheelchair.

"I hate Mia! She didn't even bother helping us!" Garet screamed, suddenly forgetting his pimple problem.

"You're right! We shall get revange!" Isaac screeched.

"Uh, you pronounced it wrong." Ivan sniffed tartly. "It's _revenge_, not_ revange_."

Isaac loomed over Ivan, who squealed in fright.

"Help! Help! Anybody, there's a big mean boy who's bullying me!" Ivan squealed, putting on an innocent face.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the whole area, and when the lightning faded, a whole bunch of people from the Jupiter Tribe appeared with…"_Sticks?_"

Isaac started laughing, but his laughter soon died away when the people of the Jupiter Tribe began bashing him with the sticks. Ivan and Garet snuck away, leaving Isaac to his fated demise…but what became of Isaac, everyone knows…he decided…it…was…time…for…

"REVANGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A/N: Not to worry, even though this story has no plot yet, we are coming to the climax of the story…what IS Isaac's 'revange'? Find out in the first chapter!


	2. Having Fun

A/N: I don't know why I'm even doing this anymore because...it's not summer anymore, at least, hardly. In fact, it's freezing cold when I go to school. Meh.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Having Fun

Mini-Part One – The Shiny, The Mustachio Isaac and the Mona Isaac!

Jenna smiled at Mia, who grinned back in equal unison. The two held up their rolls of what we know as 'toilet paper' and began thrusting it at Kraden's house. Kraden was currently snoring loudly in bed, unawares of what was going on outside. After minutes of endless giggling and tossing around, Kraden's house was... "Beautiful!" Mia almost screeched, bouncing up and down. "If we had told the boys, who knew what kind of hyper things they might have done!"

Jenna's face turned slightly dark. "That's the reason why I brought the pink flowers and claimed they were magenta so...yes, you already know." she muttered, obviously annoyed what conversation Mia had struck.

But Mia was too giddy with excitement to think about what troubles they might have gotten into. In fact, she thought nothing of the boys she left behind. Jenna pulled Mia out of her trance. The two giggled again and snuck out from the scene, leaving behind a small glimmering object.

And then it happened...

Who knew that only at that very moment that somebody ever so dense came walking by. By this person's least knowing, he walked past the old scholar's house and saw a piece of white paper. He picked it up and felt it. Soft, but even better was something on the ground that was...

"SHINY!" Garet screamed and grabbed the small pretty gem. The noise, unfortunately for him, awoke Kraden who jumped up with a start and opened the door quickly to find a mess of toilet paper. Garet turned around when he heard the noises and jumped back, hunching in a corner.

"Stay away from me prrreeecious!" Garet yowled slightly, eying the old man suspiciously.

"Garet, why did you-"

"PRECIOUS!"

"Garet, why did you-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME PRECIOUS!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PRECIOUS!"

The old scholar gave up.

* * *

Jenna and Mia snuck past Isaac's house as stealthily as possible. Hopefully he wasn't home, otherwise he would bowl the two over for causing his lovely face to...well, yes...

Luckily for them, he wasn't home at the time and so they both grinned at each other again, and took out buckets of colored fluids we now know as 'paint'. When they finished, it looked as if Isaac's house had been hit by a group of 'La Cucaracha' peoples. Mia had painted Isaac picking his nose and Jenna had painted a picture of Isaac trying to imitate the Mona Lisa, which was strange because the Mona Lisa hadn't been sent to Vale for looking at its 'pretty colors' as Garet put it.

"Isn't art wonderful?" Mia gushed as she painted a sleek mustache under Isaac's nose and then gave him a unibrow.

Jenna eyed Mia's 'artistic' picture. "I think...you're not artistically challenged, but since it's opposite day..." Jenna started, and saw the puzzled look on Mia's face. Luckily Garet's stupidity had rubbed off on Mia during the travel, otherwise fire versus water wouldn't be so pretty.

"It's opposite day?" Mia gawked at Jenna, and then began to gush even more with joy for no real reason. "Hmm. So that would make Isaac's roof fine as-is," she squealed, pointing at his roof, which had been eaten by the turtle, who was slightly bloated and sitting on the ground lazily.

Jenna stifled a tiny cough of amusement, nonetheless, attempted to play along with Mia's strange thoughts. Mia glared at her, wondering what was so funny. Jenna instantly shut her mouth before Mia got any suspicions. The two girls giggled again scrambled off. This time, Ivan was taking a little stroll...to his shock, he saw Isaac's house, the roof eaten away at. (A/N: If you've played the game, you'll know that Isaac's house had two holes in it because of SOMEONE...but now there were around fifty-two large ones combined into one huge hole.

"...Egad?" Ivan stared at the roofless house.

It was most unfortunate for him at the time to be in front of Isaac's house. It just so happened that Isaac was wandering around Vale and had heard loud giggles...it had sound like Jenna's and Mia's laughter, but when he came up, he saw a frowning Ivan. His face turned dark beet red (if you don't know how that looks like, it looks like a really reddish and dark purple mixture, like someone who is suffocating perhaps (when you suffocate, does your head turn blue?).)

"IVAN?" Isaac screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?"

I knew taking a stroll was a baaaaaad idea... Ivan thought glumly as Isaac began to scream some more, obviously not noticing the turtle that was crawling off, a small strand of hay roofing in his mouth, burping loudly. And then, as if the roof incident was all part of a master plan, Isaac noticed the 'Mustachio Isaac' and the 'Mona Isaac'

"IVAN, WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU TODAY, YOU WILL REGRET EVER SETTING FOOT NEAR MY HOUSE!" Isaac screeched, out of his ears hot air fuming like a kettle left on the stove after several minutes (for his case, around an hour).

Meanwhile...

"PRECIOUS! PRECIOUSPRECIOUSPRECIOUS!"

...Never mind, how about we get back to Isaac and Ivan?

(Since this is a K story, I will only write out sound effects...hehe...)

Bash, boom, crash, biff, boom, and another crash, then a biff-biff, then a smack and a slap, and you know...it repeats...

...Ok...how about we get back to Jenna and Mia?

Mini-Part Two – Here There Be Savages

"Here there be...SAVAGES." Jenna said grandly, sweeping her arm towards a house. "And there be more savages there and there and there and there..." she continued, pointing at some other houses. "And HERE...there be real savages."

Her finger was set on some random house that a lady and her thirteen-year-old son resided in.

"Here there are real savages!" Mia scoffed. "You obviously don't know your Grammar."

"It's OPPOSITE DAY." Jenna laughed, and Mia jerked back in fright (she intended to be scary, but since it's opposite day, and Mia is getting stupider...). "And you are not Garet." she added.

Mia set on an Einstein look and said a whole bunch of nonsense about the weird 'EMC².

"Forget it Mia, you are SMART." Jenna growled and waited for Mia's reaction, which she then after catching the message, put on a very stupid face.

...Iee thinks ze battle eez over...dew yew want tew cheeck?

Biff boom crash bang slap crash.

...obviously not...

A/N: Oh sheesh...should I continue this chappie? I suddenly ran out of ideas. Oh well...until I finish

...I really don't know now...meh...

Mini-Part Two – My Precious

"PRECIOUS!"

"..."

"PRECIOUSPRECIOUS!"

"..."

"PRECIOUS!"

...Maybe I should have changed the part name instead to something else instead of watching Garet kill time for me.

* * *

A/N: OH I'M SORRY FANS THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! REALLY! BUT IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN PLEASE REVIEW...I'MSORRYSORRYSORRY! ...I am truly sorry...have any ideas? 


	3. Attack of the Killer Isaac! Mad Jenna!

Chapter 3 – Attack of the Killer Isaac! Jenna Goes MAD!

A/N: Hehehe…there IS a moral to this chapter…CAN YOU FIND IT? Of course you can! Not. HAHAHA! LOOOOSERS! I don't own Golden Sun in any way. Oh, and SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR – FOREVER! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Oy, and I'm still alive. I just had this real bad case of Writers Block. But Oooooooh, yeaaaah! I updated! (Triumphant Grin)

Reviewers! THANX ALL YOU PEOPLES! WHEEEE:3

Non-Reviewers! I HATE ALL YOU PEOPLES! Not. I'm joking ok…but next time…MAUAUHAUHAUH! I WILL GET REVANGE! XD

* * *

Previously on last Chapters… 

WARNING! IF YOU READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, YOU DO **NOT**, I REPEAT, **YOU DO NOT** NEED TO READ THIS! OTHERWISE YOU WILL YAWN YOURSELF TO DEATH! I HAVE WARNED YOU!

After Isaac goes mad over the fever of summer doing nothing, he nearly murders Garet's hair. Then after swinging his Gaia Blade around threatening to chop off Ivan and Mia's heads, Jenna arrives on the scene with 'MAGENTA' flowers. Well…let's just say they weren't magenta. Thus, the boys got acne, boils, pimples, and many boulders crushed Ivan…

READ THE FOLLOWING HYPOTHESES IF YOU STILL DON'T GET THIS!

"If pink flowers are said to be magenta, then magenta is a shade of pink."

"If magenta is a shade of pink, then boys will have an allergic reaction."

"If boys have an allergic reaction to pink, then Isaac will want to get revenge!"

Thus, Isaac sought to get revenge, Garet became…well, you're going to have read, and meanwhile, Mia and Jenna have some fun with toilet paper and spray paint. And then Jenna plays a trick on Mia and tells her it's opposite day. She believes her, and goes mad.

AND THUS THE STORY CONTINUES! MAUAUHAUH! WAAHAHAAA! BW-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hm.

* * *

Jenna thought she could get away easy. She thought everything would go her way. Oh, but she was totally wrong in all ways...because unfortunately for her, her way was headed the wrong direction. She bumped into Isaac. 

"Oh hi Isaac!" Jenna squawked quickly, hoping she didn't seem suspicious. 'Isaac' turned around. It in fact wasn't Isaac, but was Piers. (Wow, is she becoming blind in any way?)

"Whadya mean, 'Isaac'? Can't you obviously see it's ME? Are you like Garet and are stupid?" Piers chuckled at Jenna's mishap, which now, Jenna was burning embarrassedly.

"It's not funny! I just…erm…" Jenna stuttered, obviously shaken and nervous of being found out.

"Just lost several brain cells?" another voice added.

Jenna turned around to face the newcomer just to find Saturos. "SATUROS?" Saturos only grinned and began jeering at her along with Piers.

"Since when have you teamed up with the bad guy?" Jenna screeched over the din of their taunting.

Saturos glared at her for a moment, and suddenly burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Jenna screamed furiously. She suddenly saw Ivan standing by Saturos. "OK IVAN, WHAT DID YOU DO? AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WITH SATUROS?"

"Geez, can't she tell that you were actually the good guy?" Ivan muttered under his breath before laughing evilly again.

Ivan then grinned sheepishly at her. "I couldn't help it." He doubled over in laughter. "I-I-"he began, and began half coughing and laughing at the same time.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME!"

"WE DID NOTHING!" the boys all replied, large grins on their faces.

* * *

Jenna was fuming._Those boys think they're all that don't they? Well I'll show them! I'll show them ALL!_ She thought furiously 

"I CAN READ YOUR EVERY THOUGHT!" a voice boomed from nowhere. "SO YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOW THE BOYS THAT YOU'RE BETTER?"

"Wow, a voice from nowhere." Jenna said dully, and turned around to face a Sheba-sized bush. "Get out Sheba."

Instead of Sheba emerging from a bush, a mini-robot of a chipmunk began walking around her.

"…That's rather interesting and strange." She muttered, and crushed the robot under her foot.

"YEEEOOOOOOW!" a voice screamed.

"OHMYGODISTHEREALITTLEANIMALINTHATROBOT?" she screamed and looked inside the robot and found a speaker inside.

"Hey! That's not funny! Who's playing lame tricks on me?" many residents of Vale gawked at her. "Umm…I mean I'm not mad! Not mad at all!" Jenna squeaked and ran as many people began to turn to look at who was causing all the noise.

Ivan, Piers, and Saturos emerged from the bush grinning.

Meanwhile…

Garet stared at the tub filled with piranhas. Whoever had put them in Felix's bathtub must have had…

"THE KILLING INTENT…" Garet cried triumphantly. "I, the great detective GARET has figured out a case…of to be murder! They must be after Jenna!"

He grabbed the tub and hauled it very slowly out the house and dumped the piranhas into the river, where they would tear anyone to bits if they tried to swim in it.

"DON'T WORRY MY DEAR JENNA! I SHALL SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DEATH BY PIRANHAS!" He declared and began doing a funny jig.

Several Minutes Later

"Saturos, this is probably the best idea ever." Piers beamed as they looked at the many obvious looking booby traps on the ground. (Don't ask)

"(Insert evil laughter here) Jenna will never know what hit her!" Ivan laughed like a maniac before Saturos slapped him.

"Quiet fool! Jenna will hear us! Now to abduct Isaac for our little plan…"

(More evil laughter (maybe a chuckle!))

More Minutes Later

"Isaac!" Jenna yelled. She had been searching in vain for her dear Isaac for minutes now, and there was no sight of the blonde Venus adept. "ISAAC, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Meanwhile, Isaac was bound and gagged by Saturos, Piers, and Ivan.

"Mmwahmt mmwdwe mmwyew mwant!" Isaac screamed from under the cloth covering his mouth.

"Quiet fool, and speak clearly!" Saturos began to shake the Venus adept back and forth. "TELL ME! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

Ivan grinned. "There's only one thing to do now!"

Piers and Saturos brightened.

"Do we get to kill him with maces, knives, and have a very murderous scene?" Piers cheered. Isaac shrunk slightly.

"Do we get to burn him into a crisp and then feed his remains to the wolves that are currently trying to kill us because we ran into their territory?" Saturos suggested, and Isaac began to wilt.

Ivan looked down from the cave in the cliff they were at. Multiple wolves were snapping their jaws furiously at them, growling and howling all the time.

"…No, I was thinking we should figure out what he said actually." Ivan said, and got a groan from Piers and a temper tantrum from Saturos. "And for the wolves, can't you even use your Psyenergy?"

"That's a great idea!" Piers cheered stupidly. (Sorry if I am bashing him.)

"…Sure…" Saturos grumbled.

The two moved away to the edge of the cave to take care of the wolves.

"Now as for you…" Ivan grinned evilly and Isaac screamed under the cloth.

Ivan pulled out a machine.

"THE ISAAC-TRANSLATOR!" He announced triumphantly. "Now repeat what you said earlier."

"Mmhph Mimm mdommt mwamt mtwo?" Isaac grumbled behind his mask.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO?" A metallic voice came from the machine.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER!" Ivan yelled. "TELL ME!"

It is hard for an innocent looking kid to look evil or fierce, so Ivan looked rather comical when he tried to look his worst. (Worst as in 'angry furious eeeeeevil)

"I SAID: WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Isaac roared, ripping off the cloth somehow. (Maybe he used his teeth? Wow, that would actually be kind of hard.)

"AACK!" Ivan screamed. "Piers! Saturos! Are you done with the wolves!"

It turned out most unfortunately that Saturos's fire Psyenergy and Piers' water Psynergy canceled each other's out, thus doing nothing to the wolves but splashing a bit of warm water on their heads, causing them to be even angrier.

"Aw! Saturos! Piers! What did you guys do!"

"We used our Psynergy?" The two replied simultaneously. "That's what you told us to do, wasn't it?"

"YES! NO! I mean…" Ivan groaned. He should have left Piers to guard Isaac…it was too late now because Isaac was now exploding in all his anger.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO TIE ME UP!" he roared and sent rocks flying after the three.

"It was Ivan's idea!" Piers accused, trying in vain to stop the rocks.

"No, it was Saturos'" Ivan yelled back as a rock whizzed past him.

"What!" Saturos yowled as a rock whacked the back of his head. "Oh wait, it WAS my idea!"

"SO IT WAS YOUR IDEA?" Isaac boomed, towering over Saturos.

THIS EVENT IS TOO VIOLENT FOR OUR YOUNG VIEWERS, WE ARE SORRY THAT WE CANNOT SHOW SATUROS GETTING KILLED – I MEAN, WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE

Isaac walked off from the dead…well…not dead Saturos.

"I can't believe it!" Ivan cried.

"I know! How could Isaac single-handedly defeat Saturos?" Piers nodded.

"No! Not that! I can't believe it's not butter!" said Ivan, shooting a glare at Piers. He pointed to a bucket of "I can't believe it's not butter" thingy.

"Uhm…your…point?" Piers sighed, suddenly becoming smart.

"We never got to beat Jenna up!" Ivan suddenly randomly pointed out.

_And so, the trio never got to beat up Jenna. Too bad. (Maybe they WILL! Oo_

Meanwhile, Jenna was wandering around the roads of Vale.

"Where did everyone go?" she muttered to herself as she walked across the bridge.

Suddenly, thousands of angry piranhas came flying out of the river snarling and growling like vicious doggies.

"AAAARGH!" she screamed as the piranhas landed all over the bridge and began to attack her.

And so, Jenna fell to her fated demise…

OR DID SHE?

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said, bad case of Writer's Block. If I ever can find the time to continue, yes I will! Because I am currently busy pleasing many readers. I will try to please the readers of this story as well! Thank you!


End file.
